Love Triangle
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: Lilly Wordsworth, Clark Lane, and Dean Parker have known each other since before they can remember, but when Clark and Dean start crushing on Lilly, the tension between them becomes unbearable. All hell breaks loose at Kevin Wordsworth's barbecue for his SRU teammates and their families ClarkxOCxDean
1. The Morning Of

**AN: In this story, Wordy never had Parkinson's and never let the SRU. His daughters are all older as well. Dean Parker is living with his father, Greg.**

Lilly Wordsworth, Clark Lane, and Dean Parker have known each other since before they can remember, but when Clark and Dean start crushing on Lilly, the tension between them becomes unbearable. All hell breaks loose at Kevin Wordsworth's barbecue for his SRU teammates and their families.

That day started perfectly for the eldest Wordsworth daughter. She finally got the perfect fish tail with her blonde hair, her mom decided to make french toast for breakfast, and her dad announced he was having his team over for a barbecue since it was Friday. Lilly Wordsworth loved her dad's team, they were like the extra aunts and uncles she always wanted.

"Lilly, can you teach me how to do that with my hair?" Her younger sister, Katie, asked noticing the fancy braid.

"Of course Katie, just not right now." She replied and looked at the clock. It was 7:40 already and she was in a rush.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Wordy asked her, sipping his coffee.

"You will?!" Lilly grinned from ear to ear, she loved when she could get rides to school from her dad. Not that Lilly didn't like her mother, it was just rare for her dad to give her rides. Katie and Kiley normally rode the bus because they never needed to go to school early like Lilly did.

Lilly jumped into her dad's big black SUV and he started towards her high school. He pulled up along where all the other parents were dropping their kids off.

"Isn't that Clark Lane?" Wordy asked, pointing at a boy with brown curly hair walking towards the front door of the highschool.

"I think." Lilly replied and placed a kiss on her dad's cheek before hopping out of the car.

"Hey Clark!" Wordy yelled to the startled boy. Clark turned to look for the voice that called his name and he quickly noticed Lilly Wordsworth standing awkwardly next to her dad's car. He walked over to the SUV and greeted the two.

"Are you and your family coming over this afternoon for the barbecue?" Wordy asked through the rolled down window.

"Pretty sure we are. So I'll see you then, Mr. Wordsworth." Clark waved at him and with that, Wordy drove off to work. Clark and Lilly began walking into school, chatting about how their day will go.

"Hey guys." Dean joined the two on their way into school.

"Are you also coming to my dad's BBQ tonight?" Lilly asked while flipping her blonde braid over her shoulder.

"I think so." He replied. "Is Superman going?" Dean joked to Clark. Dean called him Superman because of the irony in his name, Kent **Clark** and Lois **Lane**.

"You're so not funny." Clark said, shaking his head at Dean's failed attempt at a joke.

"Lilly thought it was funny, didn't you?" He turned to his female friend who had dazed off.

"Earth to Lilly!" Clark yelled at her until she blinked back into reality.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. See you later!" She called to them while disappearing into the crowd of students.

"What was all that about?" Dean asked before turning to his locker and starting his combo.

"I think she likes you." Clark said, Dean's head lifted and spinned around quickly, his cheeks tinted with a light pink.

"I thought she liked you." He replied and Clark also began blushing.

"She can't like both of us, can she?" Clark asked. Dean stood and thought about it, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.


	2. A Father's Worry

The second Lilly walked through the door of her's, Dean's, and Clark's first class, she knew there was something wrong. She looked to Dean and Clark, they felt it too. The trio ignored the off-feeling and took their seats.

The feeling arose and so did an argument from the front row. It was the outcast Maggie and her closest friend Sarah, they were screaming at each other. Maggie was always the weird one out in their grade, but nobody would've ever thought she'd bring a knife to school. Tears flooded from her face as she spun Sarah around and placed the knife on her neck.

"Lock the door!" She screamed at one of the kids also in the front row. He stood up and ran to the door, the teacher was just walking down the hallway.

The kid took a chance and shouted "Call 911, she has a knife!" before shutting and locking the door. Everyone in the room heard what he did and so did Maggie. She was so unstable when she tossed Sarah to the floor and charged at the kid. His arm caught the blade of the knife and his shriek was heard by classrooms around the high school.

"Team 1, there's a hostage situation at Westbrook high school." Winnie's voice called over the sirens. Wordy's, Ed's and the sarge's mouths dropped at the realization that was their children's school. The team rushed over their while the rest of the team reminded them to handle it like any other situation.

"Spike, give me a list of the students in the room. Wordy and Jules, get the building evacuated and I need the teacher of the classroom. Sam and Ed, get eyes on the situation. Ed, prepare for EFE if it comes to that. We don't need to startle the subject." Boss commanded and he looked over the class list Spike already got for him. Clark Lane, Dean Parker, and Lilly Wordsworth were on the list.

"What are the chances?" Boss asked Spike. He picked up the phone and dialed into the classroom.

"You should get that." Lilly said while gesturing to the phone. Clark, Dean, and Lilly were the only students standing, the others were crouched behind their desks. Dean rushed over to the kid who got stabbed and began helping him.

"I can't, I don't-I don't need anyone else involved!" Maggie stuttered, pressing the knife back to Sarah's neck. Clark made his way over to the phone and slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" His voice was calm and wasn't shaken at all.

"This is Sargent Greg Parker, I'm with the SRU. Who am I speaking to?" The voice over the phone said.

"It's Clark, there's somebody injured in here." He replied, looking over at Dean who was giving the kid a tourniquet.

"Ok Clark, how badly are they injured?" He asked while watching because Sam finally got a camera on the door.

"Dean just gave the kid a tourniquet, the bleeding stopped. Her name is Maggie, Maggie Daniels." Clark said, his voice finally revealing a weakness. Maggie over-heard her name and turned towards Clark.

"Are you talking to the police?" She screamed and began hyperventilating. He quickly hung up the phone as Maggie started walking towards him.

"Maggie!" Lilly called from the back of the room. She made her way towards the girl, Maggie turned around and glared at her.

"What is this all about?" She asked getting closer to her.

"How would you feel if your closest friend kept making jokes about your family after you told her to stop?" Maggie yelled, pointing the knife at Sarah who was back on the ground whimpering.

"I wouldn't feel good either. Maggie, if you put the knife down, we can talk about this." Lilly started negotiating.

"No! Stay away." Maggie cried, shoving the knife towards Lilly.

"I'll stay here and you tell me what else brought you to this point." Maggie looked down at herself and then back at Lilly.

"My mom wanted me aborted, but my dad didn't let her. Once I was born, he ran away with some slut and left me with the woman who wanted me dead. This is all some joke to Sarah." Maggie screamed, the situation was escalating. Ed and Sam were on stand-by outside the door, Dean saw them and motioned to Clark.

"I know how you feel-" Lilly began before Maggie yelled back.

"No you don't! You're Lilly Wordsworth for gods sake. Everyone is in love with you, you have great parents, and you're happy. I'd give anything to be you, every guy wants you. You're just a spoiled brat." She gritted teeth and stepped towards Lilly. Dean quickly intervened and stepped in front of his friend.

"She may not know what it's like to grow up in a dysfunctional home." Dean started, Maggie's eyes softened as he began speaking. Clark dialed the police again so Greg could have ears in the room.

"It looks like Dean's going to try to negotiate. Like father like son." Sam stated through his ear piece. Everyone began watching the scene.

"My mom took me and walked out on my father when I was three. He was a drunk asshole, but you wanna know what happened to him?" Dean took a step closer to her.

"What?" Maggie asked, generally concerned for Dean.

"He became a Sargent in the SRU, that stands for Strategic Response Unit. He's out there right now, and I told you this so you can believe you're not alone." Dean took a few more steps closer to her, close enough to slip the knife out of her hand.

"Situation contained." Greg said to his teammates. Clark quickly unlocked the door and let Sam and his dad in to take Maggie into custody. Clark hugged his dad before he left. Lilly ran through the hallways and jumped into her father's arms and hugged him.

Dean wandered through the happy reunions until he bumped into his dad, the sarge.

"Oh hey, dad." He said, giving a shrug of awkwardness.

"I heard what you said and I've never been prouder of you." Greg stated, giving him a sympathetic smile. "It's never easy to be a kid and have gone through what you have. But, you helped that girl today, you saved lives." Dean felt his heart tug, he never knew anyone to be proud of him and this was a whole new feeling for him.

"Thanks dad." He gave in and hugged his father. Their hug was interrupted by the rest of the team.

"Who's ready for that barbecue?" Wordy asked while everyone headed out.


End file.
